


Beast and Prey

by KhaleesiMimi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiMimi/pseuds/KhaleesiMimi
Summary: Hunting is in the nature of the wild, carnivorous beasts of the world...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written back in July 2012- I'm just publishing it here as I'm trying to integrate my old FF account onto my account here and get more fics up! 
> 
> My original intent for this one-shot was for it to be extremely vague, for the readers to decide for themselves what it all means, so I'm very unsure what to tag this as with the warning tags since each person's view on this will be different. I'd love to hear your takes on what each aspect of this means and what you personally think the metaphors are.
> 
> This is still one of my favorite pieces I've written, even all these years later.

Hunting.

Hunting is in the nature of the wild, carnivorous beasts of the world. They hunt, tracking down their prey in silence, waiting for the moment when the prey's guard is down, making them utterly vulnerable, open for attack. Once that time comes, the beasts strike violently, tearing and clawing, taking in the freshly killed flesh and meat, mouth and teeth and claws stained with blood. The feast is too delectable to the beast; having worked so hard to obtain it, the beast will not share with any other beast that happens to come along, or it will turn out into all out war between the beasts. The blood stained beast already high and driven by the blood, the wanton need to taste more of that warm, palatable blood and flesh and meat. The beast will want more of the taboo meal, not caring if it kills its own kind in the process to get more, until it is fully sated.

Then there are those manipulative beasts; the ones who act like their prey, get on their preys side, following them, earning their trust, just to get their long-waited meal. They find their prey, and slowly, _slowly_ gain their trust, hiding all beastly attributes, hiding the blood on their claws. Once they gain the full trust of their prey, having whispered sweet words, _seducing and enticing words_ , they take them away, someplace where the others won't look, won't bother going to- someplace where it can be the beast and prey only. Someplace _away_. There, that is where the beast will strike. The beast won't strike their prey from behind, _oh no_ , but it will take it down as the prey trustfully, perhaps even _lovingly_ , looks into the darkened eyes of the beast. The beast wants to see the pain on the prey's face, the betrayal in their eyes, as its claws attack, then its teeth, ripping and tearing the flesh, getting to the _blood_ , the _meat_. All the beast knows is striking down prey, _blood_ , destruction.

He was no different. A man, a _beast_ inside of a man. He had followed her every move, watched her during the nights as she slept, screaming and shaking from the nightmares that featured _him_. Oh, how he wanted to tear his claws into that pretty flesh of hers, rip at her skin, break her apart, just to get to the blood and meat that lay beneath the dark skin. The man, the _beast_ , wanted to hear her screams, _screams_ , her screams of agony, of pleading, of _pure terror_. This wait was too long for him, and each day he grew hungry, wanting nothing more than to sink his claws and teeth into her skin and hear those _screams_ he longed, _needed_ to hear piercing his ears, echoing in his head.

She was in his grasp once, the frightened prey. Shaking with fear, blue eyes widened and darkened with the horror of being face-to-face with her enemy, with the _beast_ that chased her. He loved seeing her that way, _needed_ to see her that way again. _Needed_ to see her covered in blood, her own _blood_ , hear her beautiful screams piercing through the blackened night.

When the moon was full, the night crisp, the ground stale with the autumn weather, he made his move- climbing through the window of her temporary room. He hid in the shadows, the very shadows he hid in every other night as he _stalked_ her, _preyed_ on her. She was too vulnerable in her sleep. He wouldn't see those eyes fill with horror, hear those precious ear-splitting screams. The mask of a man was shed, and he was in all of _beast_ glory.

This is who he is.

This is how he is.

This is _him_ , the _beast_.

He waited and waited, eyes never leaving that peaceful face of hers. He was so familiar now with her nightly routines. Any minute she'd begin to have a nightmare, of _him_ , and she'd wake screaming. No one would come running in. They had all gotten use to her screaming at night that they knew nothing was wrong. So when he tore his claws into her flesh, caused those gorgeous screams to wretched themselves from her throat and mouth, no one would come running.

Whimpers sounded from his prey, leaving her pretty lips as the nightmare began, then full-fledged screams began erupting from her. His mouth _watered_.

A step forwards, out of the shadows, watching her body lurch awake.

Eyes dilated, chest heaving, sweat dripping from her forehead. Oh yes, she was ready.

Frantic blue eyes flicked all over the room, skipping over the _beast_ just out of the shadows. She thought it was safe, thought it was okay to lay back down and close those windows on her face. She _thought_ …

The _beast_ barred his teeth at his _prey_ , stalking over to the bed, readying his claws to strike.

Wide eyes flashed open, terror filling them. Arms flailed, legs kicked. Always, _always_ she put up a fight, but this was a fight she was going to lose. She was his _prey_. She _will_ lose.

The first scream wasn't as loud as he wanted it to be. He _needed more_. Just looming over her wasn't enough. It _wasn't_ _enough_.

One claw dug into her, and the second scream tore from her lips, causing the moon to hide behind the clouds because of her guilt. The moon was suppose to protect her precious beings, her precious ones, but this was one precious one who had fallen in the hands of its predator, of the _beast_.

The _prey's_ screams tore through the night, tore through the _beast's_ ears, causing so much pleasure and hunger to rise in him.

She was stained with _blood_ , his claws and teeth digging into every inch of dark skin on her body. Her screams never ceasing, never lowering in volume. They only drove the _beast_ on in his ruthless, vicious attack on her.

The _prey_ had fallen.

The body of the _prey_ laid there, slowly slipping into unconsciousness, but she saw it all. The _blood_ on his teeth. The _blood_ on his claws. The _beast_ inside this man… She heard him too, heard the sounds of approval at her state.

It was what he said to her just before she slipped under that caused the fear inside of her to spike… The smug, rough, seducing voice of the _beast_ …

"You're safe with me."


End file.
